Gruvia Fluff fest 2015 Collection
by GreyFireRage
Summary: Title suggests it all... Day1- Warmth


**Gruvia Fluff Fest 2015: Warmth**

 _ **A/N: I feel like this was a little rushed... anywhos, enjoy :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail... *sniff* I do not own it... *wails***_

* * *

Gray returned home after a long and tiring mission. Seriously, what was Erza thinking letting Natsu choose the mission?

The ice mage sighed as he entered his apartment. They had already split their money on the train back home so Gray had opted to return to his house straight away. He was hungry and wanted Mira's special sandwich and a mug of beer but he was reeking and dirty. He had to clean up first.

The apartment was the same as it was when he had left a week ago. Turning on the lights of his bathroom, he stripped out of his clothes… wait…

"Crap!"

Without realizing, he had already stripped out of his clothes before he entered his apartment. Shrugging it off, he made a mental note of buying new boxers. He only had two pairs left in his drawers.

Turning on the shower, he hummed a tune while lathering soap on his body. Somewhere, he heard a creek but ignored it. After washing up, he wiped himself off and wrapped the towel around his torso.

"… need to clean. How can he live in this mess?"

Gray peeked outside his bedroom as he heard a familiar voice in his living room.

A blunette was shuffling around, picking up stuff from the floor and placing them in proper places. She was clearly mumbling something under her breathe and judging by the look on her face, it wasn't something pleasant.

"Juvia?"

Gray chuckled as Juvia jumped at the sudden call. She whirled around to see a towel wrapped Gray at his bedroom door. Blushing, she looked at him.

"Gray-sama! You nearly gave Juvia a heart attack! And please put on some clothes!"

Gray smirked. "Why? I strip all the time anyways."

The water mage stuttered out an incoherent response. Gray looked at the flustered woman near his couch and walked towards her. Juvia, seeing Gray move towards her, gulped. Her imagination was soaring new heights. She scolded herself and before Gray could open his mouth, she asked him.

"When did Gray-sama return back? And why did he not tell Juvia that he would be returning today?" Juvia tried to bring out a stern tone, failing miserably.

Gray merely pulled her by the waist into him. Juvia gasped at the sudden action.

"I missed you. And I just came back."

Sighing in content as Gray kissed her forehead, Juvia replied.

"Juvia missed you too."

Gray pulled back with a small grin. "What were you doing in my apartment?"

Juvia blushed a little more. "Well, Gray-sama was gone for a mission and Juvia had nothing to do. I tried asking Gajeel-kun to go on a mission with me but he wanted to go with Levy-chan. So Juvia hung out with Meredy before she had to go. Then today, Juvia got really bored so she decided to clean Gray-sama's apartment." Juvia looked around the apartment. "It really needs cleaning."

Huffing, Gray pulled her even closer. "And here I was thinking it was because you wanted to be near me."

Juvia giggled. "Yes… that might have been the ulterior motive."

Gray grinned as he captured Juvia's lips for a brief but a sweet kiss. It would have been extended had Gray's stomach not growled loudly.

Embarrassed, Gray pulled away while Juvia laughed.

"Why don't you go and get dressed? Juvia will make dinner for you, hmm?"

The ice mage smiled at the woman in his arms. "Thanks."

* * *

"Gray-sama! We are not watching that!"

Gray, after being well fed, decided he wanted Juvia to stay for the night. After all, the two had to make up for a week of distance. The two had decided to watch a movie while Juvia made them some hot chocolate. Gray had deliberately chosen a sappy romantic movie. Juvia was a helpless romantic but she absolutely despised romantic movies. She said they were too perfect and the endings were always predictable.

"Come on! It's not event that bad! And besides, I know how you act when we watch an action movie." Gray put the movie on and pulled a blanket over the two of them. "I do not wish to be hit by your water slicer when I am trying to cuddle."

Juvia pouted. "But they make Juvia sleepy!"

Gray rolled his eyes and brought Juvia onto his lap, wrapping his hands around her waist. Juvia blushed but smiled at the gesture.

Kissing her forehead, Gray said, "Good thing I know how to be a good pillow then, hmm?"

* * *

 **Prompt 1: Finished.**

 **Oh Mavis! Are they cute...? Gray and Juvia make my day better :D**


End file.
